Super Mario Sunshine/cheats
All Shine Sprite and Blue Coin locations Information to help you with this guide. numbers on the side of the guide indecate which episodes you can collect these Shine Sprites or Blue Coins in, for example, you may only be able to get a certain Shine Sprite in episode 6, so on the side it would appear like this: E. 6. If you can get the Shine Sprite in any episode there will won't be anything on the side. Also, all M symbols, if sprayed give you Blue Coins, and all O symbols, if sprayed spit out a coin where there is another O, and if you collect the coin fast enough the O symbol you sprayed will stay gone. X symbols react the same way O symbols do. *1# : Kill the first Goop enemy that's after the opening cutscene. Delfino Plaza: *1-3# :Spray off the 2 Bells, and the gigantic Shine Sprite. (You can only do so if you have the Rocket Nozzle) Blue Coin Guide Bianco Hills: *2-9# :Complete all the episodes. *10# : Collect 100 coins. *11# : Replay the The Hillside Secret episode, and there will be a Red Coin Button. Ground Pound on it and if you collect all the Red Coins you can receive a Shine Sprite. Blue Coin Guide *1# : Near the water wheel on top of the wall there is an M symbol. *2# : In the village, to the right of the water wheel there is another M symbol. *3# : On the wind mill on the left, when you first enter the wind mill village there is a Blue Coin. When you get on top of the wind mill you may have to wait for the wind mill platform to turn to reach the Blue Coin. (Tip: If you spray the wind mill it will make the platform spin faster. *4# : In the tower that is near the wind mill where the previous Blue Coin is there another Blue Coin. *5# : Behind that tower, on the ground there is another M symbol. *6# : Inside the wall that is near the water wheel there is an X symbol, and on the other side of the wall there is another X symbol. (Tip: If you stay on top of the wall and spray the symbol from there it is easier to collect the Blue Coin faster) *7# : Spray the top of the island that is beside the main windmill. *8# : Near the top of the windmill there is and M symbol. *9# : Jump as far and as high as you can off of the left most windmill ( that is in the village )towards the hill that is in that direction. There is a Blue Coin on top of the hill. *10# : On the rope nearest to the windmill top, there is a platform attached to the rope where a Blue Coin is. *11# : If you reach the windmill top in an episode other than the episode titled: "Down With Petey Piranha!", then there will be a Pokey that you must defeat in order to receive a Blue Coin. *12# : If you run along the top of the border wall (that is on your left when you start any episode) and run towards the lake area but stick on top of the wall, you'll come across some platforms. On the last one there is a Pokey that if you defeat it you will receive a Blue Coin.